It is known in the prior art to provide vehicle ignition-controlled message systems which include a key-operated ignition switch for controlling an associated tape player. In these systems, the tape player is activated for a predetermined time period during which a prerecorded reminder message, e.g. "Fasten Seat Belts" or "Turn Off Lights," is played to the vehicle operator. Such vehicle message reminder systems are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,812 to Lee, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,028 to Danchilla.
Although the vehicle message systems of the prior art have proven effective for their intended purpose, such systems have inherit limitations which have prevented their commercial acceptance. In particular, systems of the type shown in the Lee, et al. Patent require modification to conventional vehicle control circuitry, e.g., the key-operated ignition switch, thus increasing the cost and complexity of the system. Moreover, these ignition-controlled systems do not have the capability for allowing the user to record messages, and they typically operate either when the vehicle engine is started or stopped, but not after both of these conditions occur.
There is therefore a need for a vehicle recording system which obviates modifications to existing vehicle control circuitry and which allows the vehicle operator to record spoken messages over dynamic engine-operating conditions, e.g., whenever the vehicle engine is both started or stopped.